thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 15: These People Are Stupid
(Night Time) Willis: *lying down on shelter* Lilac: It's freezing.. Willis: I know.. Lilac: *shivers* Willis: Come closer. Lilac: *cuddling with Willis in shelter* Demika: Confessional: GIRL YOU ON TOTAL DRAMA AND YOU WANNA SHOWMANCE. GIRL BAI Troy: Confessional: The stupidity of some people...*laughs* (Morning) Demika: So much for final four deal. Lilac: Demika, we couldn't be the final four...he won immunity.. Demika: Well thanks for putting me at the bottom again.. Lilac: Demika, it's not like that. Demika: Then what was it? Lilac: We were concerned for Aaliyah's health. Demika: You could have told me about it. Willis: We didn't know how you'd react. Demika: I have been betrayed one too many times, and I'm sick of it. You and Willis are the biggest flipfloppers ever. You have no loyalty and no redeeming qualities. Willis: Demika you know that's not true. Demika: Here you go again Willis, with a lie. *storms off* Lilac: *sighs* Demika: Confessional: I CANNOT STAND THEM, UGH. Troy: *eating a coconut and smiles at Demika being tortured* Hey. Demika: Talk to me again and I'll whoop you upside down your head *says more ghetto talk* Ain't nobody got time for you Troy: Calm down...I wanted to talk, game. Demika: GAME? You ruined my game. Don't come in here having fake pity for me. Troy: Fake pity? You're ruining your own game with your trash talking. So shut up and listen to me. Demika: Don't say shut up; that's disrespectful. Troy: Okay be quiet and listen. Demika: Fine. Troy: All I need is your trust and then we can go final two; and take out the power couple. Demika: How am I supposed to trust you? Do you think I'm mentally cray or something? Troy: All I need is your trust or else you'll go. Demika: Confessional: Troy is the most annoying person here. If he's getting all his stanky, musty, breath all over my weave again, he gon' die Troy: Confessional: Demika would be outright stupid if she didn't trust me. If she's her own funeral planner, so be it. Demika: *walks away* Troy: *tanning* What an idiot. (Challenge) Chris: This challenge is simple. Whoever builds the tallest card tower wins immunity. (Later) Chris: And go! Demika: *paranoid, begins quickly building* Lilac: *making it* Willis: *already using ladder to make card tower* Troy: *putting cards together* Lilac: *knocks tower over* Ugh. Demika: *catching up to Willis* Yas. Troy: *knocks over tower* Wow. Demika: *passes Willis's tower* You go Demika *does the whip then the nae nae* Willis: *worried and quickly begins to place cards* Lilac: *knocks over tower again* Seriously? Chris: 2 more minutes! Demika: *extending lead* Lilac: *praying for Willis to win* Willis: *placing cards carefully* Lilac: HURRY UP WILLIS. Demika: *freaks out by Lilac's voice and knocks tower over* CRAP! Chris: 5 seconds.. Willis: *does nothing to tower* Chris: 3..2..1. Willis wins immunity! Demika: *annoyed* (Merged Camp) Lilac: *tending the fire* Demika: *walking with Willis* Can I please stay tonight? Willis: No Demika: Confessional: dumb redneck Demika: *approaches Lilac* I just spoke with Willis. He's using you. 100% Lilac: No; he isn't. Demika: Yes he is lol. Lilac: No. Demika: Yes. Lilac: No. Demika: Yes. (Later) Demika: *walks up to Troy* Vote Lilac. Troy: Oh so NOW you trust me. Demika: Yes. Vote Lilac. Troy: Confessional: I'm the most powerful person here. Everyone here is stupid. Plain stupid. I can vote whoever I want. Because these people are STUPID Demika: Lilac NEEDS to go. Lilac: Confessional: With Willis having immunity, I'm 100% Atleast getting Demika's vote. Troy; nobody knows where he stands (Elimination Ceremony) (The jurors; Smith, Blanca, Hayley, Tyrone, Dean, and Aaliyah walk in and takes a seat) Blanca: Use your idol! Dean: No one had an idol. Chris: First vote.. Demika Lilac Demika Chris: Two votes Demika 1 vote Lilac... . . . . . . . . . Chris: Lilac. We are tied 2-2. Willis, Troy, you will revote. Willis: *pissed at Troy* Troy: *smirks* (Later) Lilac: *disgusted* Demika: *flips off camera man* Chris: First vote... Demika Demika: *eyerolls* Chris: Lilac. We are once again tied; we go to a tiebreaker challenge; you must eat a plate of spaghetti! Lilac: Easy. Chris: Nope. Total Drama Spaghetti! Worms for noodles, human blood as tomato sauce, and eyeballs as meatballs! First to finish stays! Enjoy! Demika: Nasty Lilac: *slowly eats* Demika: *eats* Lilac: *looks at eyeball and eats it* Demika: *about to puke* Lilac: *eating* Demika: *holds puke in and eats* Almost do- Lilac: DONE! *slurps last worm* Chris: Lilac stays! Demika, you will become the seventh juror. Now leave. Lilac: *crosses arms at Troy* (Preview for next episode begins) The finale of Total Drama Safari as one more joins the jury and the other two fight for the million; and it's gonna be good. Tempers flare Lilac: TROY YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON. YOU SHOULDVE EVEN BEEN HERE. GET A FREAKING LIFE. Troy: OKAY, I WASNT YOUR SLAVE AND YOU'RE GETTING ANGRY Emotions run high Lilac: *crying on Willis's shoulder* This is just so...frustrating And the jury finally has their say on things Demika: You are the fucking devil. Hayley: What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you even in the final two? VOTES Demika: Lilac Willis Lilac: Demika Troy Category:Blog posts